One type of monopole antenna includes a circular disk that is disposed near a flat ground plane. The circular disk is a radiating element and is spaced apart from the ground plane. This type of antenna is called a circular disk monopole antenna. Benefits of the circular disk monopole antenna include a very large impedance bandwidth pattern and circular polarization.
While the circular disk monopole antenna is a beneficial design, the design can still be improved.